Data The Dragon
Data The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: DAGames - March Onward To Your Nightmare Data Has Black Rough Scales, Neon-Blue Stripes on His Arms, Legs and Torso. He Has a Neon-Blue Scar Over His Left Eye. His Wings and Tail are Medium-Sized. He Has a Petabyte of Data, Giving Him The Name Data. He Looks Like a Little Muscular. He Also Wears Neon-Blue Buttons and Has Neon-Blue Eyes Withered Version: He is Missing His Right Leg Below The Thighs With Lots of Loose Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Upper-Arm and Right Lower-Leg, He Can Stand Up But Has Bad Balance So He Mostly Crawls. Toy Version: His Black Scales are Now Neon-Orange, His Scar is Gone. His Wings and Tail are Slighty Larger. He is a Bit Taller. He Also Wears a Black Bow-Tie and Has Blue Cheeks Phantom Version: He is Very Beaten. His Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down Like Withered Chica. His Buttons are Gone, His Left Arm is Missing Below The Shoulder With Lots of Loose Wires Hanging Out. His Head and Lower Parts of His Legs are Covered in Holes. His Right Arm, Both Thighs, Left Foot, and Right Hand Have Rips on Them. He is Burnt Badly With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Nightmare Version: His Left Eye is Missing. He Has Rips on His Forearms, Thighs and Torso. His Eyes are Dark-Red and Sunken. He Has Spikes on His Fingers and Wings. He Has a Tongue Like Nightmare Foxy Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand. He is Missing The Suit on His Legs, He Also Has a Large Rip on The Left Side of His Mask. His Eyes are Black With Glitchy Blue Pupils. He Still Has a Little Bit of The Suit on His Left Thigh. He is Rusty Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Right Arm Except Hand and Right Lower-Leg. He Has a Medium-Sized Rip on The Right Side of His Mask. His Eyes are Missing, He Can Still Use But His Eyesight is Very Poor. He is Burnt Badly With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing His Left Hand With Lots of Loose Wires and Cords Hanging Out. His Eyes are Light-Red and Sunken. He Has Spikes on His Right Fingers, Wings and Tail. He Has Blood and Oil Stains All Over His Body, He Has Exposed Holes and Rips All Over His Body. Fredbear Version: His Model Looks The Same as His FNAF 1 Version Except His Body is Gray, His Eyes and Scales are Slighty Darker in Color, His Tail is Slighty Bigger and His Wings Have Small Holes on Them. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Very Beaten, Covered in Rips and Loose Wires, His Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing While The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand and Right Lower-Leg is Missing It's Suit, His Wings are Burnt and His Eyes are Glitchy Golden Version: He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand With Wires Falling Out. He is Covered in Cracks, Loose Wires and Rips. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Left Wing, Right Hand and Both Feet. He Has a Un-Hidged Lower Jaw Like Withered Chica and His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil, He Has Medium-Sized Rips on His Waist, Thighs and Right Arm Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With More Shiny Eyes, His Wings are Slighty Larger and He Has No Damage Marks Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Upper-Arm and Left Lower-Leg. He is Missing His Right Eye and Kneecaps. His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil and He Has a Huge Rip on His Chest, He Has a Rip on The Left Side of His Mask. He Has Neon-Red Claws, Teeth and Eyes. He Has Burnt Scales Also Demolished Version: He is Missing His Eyes and Right Arm. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Both Feet, Right Leg, Lower Jaw, Right Wing and Neck. He is Badly Cracked and Moldy, He Has Rips on The Sides of His Mask and Wires Poking Out of His Left Eye-Socket Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Dark-Blue Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. She Also Wears a Orange Bikini and a Orange Garment, Along With More Shiny Eyes and Slighty Larger Wings